Rookies
| Release Date = October 24, 2008 | Director = Justin Ridge | Writer = Steven Melching Henry Gilroy Scott Murphy | Previous Release = "[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]]" | Next Release = "Downfall of a Droid" | Previous Chronological = "[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]]" | Next Chronological = "Downfall of a Droid" }} "Rookies" is the fifth episode of the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on October 24, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Far out on the Rishi Moon, a small group of clone troopers maintain a constant watch at a quiet listening post. During a meteor shower however, a number of Droid Commandos land on the moon by way of Pod Hunters and attack the base, killing a number of clones and forcing the rest to escape, all part of a plan constructed by General Grievous in order to attack Kamino unnoticed. Meanwhile, during a routine inspection, Clone Captain Rex and Commander Cody land on the moon to begin inspections. After a few awkward attempts by the droids to fool the two, Rex and Cody are attacked and meet up with the remaining clones from the outpost. With the situation worsened, Rex and Cody must inspire and help the small group of inexperienced clones, or "Shinies", to fight and take back the outpost. When they return to the Resolute, Echo and Fives are granted medals and Rex inducts them in the 501st Legion. The rookies feel they don't deserve the honor, but Rex says they've earned it. Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matthew Wood as General Grievous / Battle Droids * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Tom Kane as Narrator / Admiral Yularen * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress * Gwendoline Yeo as Hologram VJ Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Produced by * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Directed by * Justin Ridge Written by * Steven Melching Series Writer * Henry Gilroy Additional Writing by * Scott Murphy Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters﻿ *Cody *CT-327 *Cutup *Droidbait *Echo *Fil *Kit Fisto *Fives *Hevy *Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Nub *O'Niner *R2-D2 *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Luminara Unduli *Nahdar Vebb *Asajj Ventress *Yoda *Wullf Yularen Creatures *Rishi eel *Neebray Droid Models *BX-Series Droid Commando *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *OOM Commander Droid *Plunk Droid *Astromech Droid Locations *Kamino *Rishi Moon Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Rugosa **Battle of the Rishi Moon Trivia *On the premiere and online versions of this episode, the word "hell" was used by the clones twice. This word was cut out in the reruns of the episode, due to complaints by parents. The word is only censored once in the iTunes version, and remains both times in the DVD version. *On the screen of the detonator used by Hevy to destroy the base, the words “ATTE RUL3Z SOME TEXT” can be found written in Aurebesh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1